


Alone Together

by VVVVViko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Steve, M/M, Omega!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVVViko/pseuds/VVVVViko





	1. Chapter 1

夜幕降临，华灯初上，站在阳台的Steve无声地观察着城里灯火通明的繁华气象。刚入秋的冷涩微风吹过，让他即使身为Alpha却瘦弱的身板不禁颤了颤，将身上的貂皮捂紧了些。

 

“Steve，他到了。”站在窗边的贴身侍从Sam禀告。Steve垂下眼眸深呼吸了几口，回到房内。

 

香甜滑腻的Omega气息充盈着整个卧室，就像一个巨大的粉尘炸弹被点燃爆破，刺激着Alpha的所有神经，Steve闭上眼睛默念了三声，让自己沉住气别失控。当他再次睁开眼时打量眼前的景象时却差点乱了阵脚--Omega被Beta带领到房内的大床，双眼和双手都被绑上了红色丝质的布条，因发情而在不停打颤的身子只批了件薄薄的亵衣，还没干透的棕色发丝耷拉在脸侧，末端的水滴顺着白皙肌肤滑落到原本就因爱液泛滥而湿了一片的床单上。

 

听到有其他人的动静，Omega警惕地往Steve的方向望过去，只是充满着情欲味道的动作看上去怎么都不觉得有威胁。Steve居高临下地打量着这个颤巍巍的Omega，释放出让人震慑的信息素，要不是Omega是坐在床上的话，早已双腿发软跪在地上了。

 

Steve眯起眼睛警觉地打量，尽管年纪轻轻身材弱小，Alpha身上所与身俱来的气质和威严却完全不符合他这个年纪。这个Omega直到现在居然还没开口求饶，乞求Alpha给他想要的，心底里莫名地燃起了股怒火。

 

即使作为王位顺位继承人的第一人，Steve从来没获得过多少父王的宠爱或赞赏。一直以来体弱多病的体质让他只能在寝宫休息度日，没人探望，甚至当他鲜有地参与国事，一众大臣也不把他放在眼内。他只是王宫中另一件摆设而已。

 

明争暗斗的宫廷生活让他唯一真正爱的母亲成为了牺牲品。原本刺客的目标是Steve，但是出于母爱的本能，Steve的妈妈裆下了那一刀。在血泊中搂着再也不会醒来的母后，Steve看到了父王恨意怪罪的眼神。他将母亲的死责怪在Steve身上。

 

从此Steve变得更加孤僻，暗地里开始分析国事，深谋划算地和那些奸臣拉帮结派，事实上却是让他们自伤残杀。他要改朝换代，他要夺得属于他自己的王位，他要为母亲报仇雪恨。

 

然而仍然认为他不能成就大业的父王讽刺地赐了个Omega给他。他甚至说，“我也不指望你能找到什么王室血统的Omega了，就连街边的贱货，你确定你要标记他的能力吗？”想到这里的Steve气得咬牙切齿，信息素慢慢地变了味，混合着愤怒和暴躁的因子，让Omega瑟缩地往后躲。

 

“求..求你..”Steve轻蔑地笑了笑，被蒙上眼睛的Omega意外地让自己感觉到强大，他看不到自己多么地瘦小柔弱，只能顺着本能跪在自己的脚边乞求施舍。一瞬间，Steve有种把他毁掉的冲动--这个Omega，是父王的施舍品，是他无能的象征，他要把这个都送到嘴边的羔羊撕碎吞噬，让其他人看到自己是多么的强大。

 

但就在他把Omega的头掰过来面对自己时却一时软了恻隐之心。附在眼上的红色丝绸已经因泪水而变得深色，即使被Alpha钳制着Omega还微微地拒绝摇头。

 

“你叫什么名字？”Steve看着对方白皙颈脖上那个微微跳动的腺体，那个一切冲动的来源。

 

“J..James..”在报上名字后Omega吞了一大口快溢出的口水，带动着腺体缓动，闻起来既害怕又躁动。

 

这只是另一个无辜的受害者而已，Steve不知道他是不是来自王室的家族，但是要是他强行和James结合，只会顺着他父王的意，继续受他操纵摆布而已。至少在这场战争中，不需要每个人都受伤，James是无辜的。

 

“不..拜托..不要伤害我..”甜腻的声线让人疯狂得想犯罪，有意思的是这个Omega现在还捍卫着自己的自尊。

 

“听着，我会和你结合，但不会标记你，懂吗？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

也许是Alpha生来就有王者气派，又或者是处于热潮期的Omega有着敏感的感官，当Steve脱掉裤子露出下体时，即使被蒙上眼，James也被强烈散发出来的雄性气息吓到吸了一口大气，不断扭蹭的双腿之间又一股带着香甜牛奶气味的液体喷薄而出。

Omega试探着伸出绑着的双手，当他刚触碰到坚硬的柱身时，烧人的温度让他不禁缩了回去，然后又再次试探地用两手环着柱体。要是他没被蒙上眼睛的话，绝对会惊讶面前这比他身形还小的Alpha身下居然有着和他体型完全不符合的家伙。James两手捧着肉柱，从底部一直抚上顶端，白皙修长但又颤抖着的手指差点握不住暴着青筋的柱体，心想着什么时候才到头，底下的小穴又流出一股热液。

视觉的失去会令其他感官放大好几倍，就连原本在手心滚烫的阴茎都似乎升温了好几度。James用指尖轻抚着阴茎的顶端，在听到Alpha在头顶那声细微满意的叹声后，受到鼓励似的稍稍握紧确定位置，然后伸出舌尖舔了一下。

Steve看着Omega像小猫一样取悦着自己。他原本想捏开Omega的嘴巴直接捅进去就算的了，可是Omega乖巧而生涩的表现让他能确定这是Omega的第一次。事实上，这也是他的第一次。其实Steve说到不会标记他的时候，接下来的这一切根本是没必要的了。他没必要要把这个Omega留在这里，没必要和他结合，没必要顾虑对方的心情。可是，他想要这个Omega—从刚刚一进房门开始，他就有点把持不住了。他想要这个Omega，没错，这是他应得的。

James开始用濡湿的舌尖在龟头上打转，继而张开嘴巴试着含住顶端一小部分。只能靠触觉来行动让他的动作有点迟缓，但却给Steve的视觉带来巨大的冲击—湿透的血红色丝绸映衬着苍白的面庞，同样红得要滴血的双唇撑到极限去容纳口中那硬到发紫的巨龙。高热湿滑的口腔让Steve不禁挺胯向前顶去，一下子被顶到喉咙让Omega无所适从地作呕反应，但这充其量只含到柱体的一半而已。

Omega本能地吐出口中的肉棒侧过头咳嗽，只留下双手还在那里撸动。他又哭了，泻出几声细碎的嘤咛，这让Steve一下子没得意思。Steve一手掐住Omega的下巴迫使他面对自己，又一次仔细打量着对方的面孔。因方才的操弄而越发显得艳红的嘴唇旁边还挂着淫靡的液体，丝绸布条已经湿透，再也挡不住眼泪的冲击，豆大的泪珠在圆润的脸庞上往下滚动。Steve忽然很想摘下布条，看看对方的眼睛是什么颜色的。

“James..”他和Omega相隔只剩下几厘米的距离，Alpha散发出危险致命的信息素绝对可以轻易将对方熏死，“你知道我是谁么？”

Omega的颤抖一刻都未曾停止过，甚至连大气都不敢吸一下，“S..Steve..Rogers..”到了此刻Omega居然有胆直呼他的名字，粘腻的声线让Steve体下一股莫名的躁动直攀上脊椎。

“很好。”Steve一把抓住对方的手转过去趴在床上，双手被束缚着的Omega只能任由Alpha抬起他的屁股，害怕却又期待着一切。Steve用两指轻轻掰开白嫩的臀瓣，露出那个从来未被亵玩过的粉嫩小穴，紧张地一张一合，就像刚采摘新鲜香甜的桃子果实被切开一样汁水横溢。Steve伸出手指在菊穴上打着转，惹得Omega紧张地抖了抖，直到他再次放松身体的时候，Steve才冷不防地塞进一根手指。

紧致湿热的媚肉马上绞缠了上来，一朵小水花还沿着手指喷涌而出。第一次被塞进异物的甬道似乎尝到了性爱的甜头，Steve却拔出了手指，Omega顾不上羞耻，食髓知味地扭着屁股乞求更多。紧接着有什么滚烫圆钝的感觉在穴口磨蹭着，Omega还没反应过来，从来未开发过的处女穴却一下子撑到了极致—Steve硬生生地就往里捅进了半根。

被强行破开的甬道紧紧咬住了粗大的性器，引得Alpha发出一声满足的吼叫，可怜的Omega整个身体抖得像筛子一样，连臀肉都被带动着颤抖。无视Omega痛苦的嘤咛声，Steve抓住对方的腰身一个挺动就插进了甬道的最深处，Omega又惊呼了一声，痛苦的哭泣逐渐转变为欲求不满的娇嗔。Steve知道自己操到了Omega的舒爽之处，开始用力地操插顶撞。被撑到满满的穴口开始失控扑哧扑哧地被干出水花，前面翘立的阴茎猛地吐出一大波透明的液体，Steve正想伸手去照顾一下，肉棒却被后穴突然地绞紧，Omega前面那根未曾碰过的性器直接喷射出一股股白色的浊液。

经过了第一次高潮的Omega失去了大部分的体力，瘫在床上软得像滩春水一样，任由Steve在后面埋首苦干。Alpha发出不满意的嘶嘶声，两手搂起对方就往后坐去。没有抽出过的性器因坐姿的原因突然硬是被捅得更深了些，Steve感觉龟头顶在了一层肉膜上，此时Omega却哇地一声尖叫出来，扭动着屁股想抽身脱离。Steve却一把抓住对方被绑着的双手举起，往后扣在自己的后颈上，抓起腰身直把肉膜往自己的龟头上顶。

敏感点被连续操弄刺激的Omega已经失去理智，甚至张开在两边的腿也没有力气反抗了，前面的性器在之后还流出好几次精液，现在只因受到刺激颤巍巍地立着，大概也射不出什么东西了。在一阵努力的操干后，Steve终于感到那层肉膜被自己撞开了，下一刻龟头便塞进一个更加紧致的肉洞，一股热液从肉洞里喷射出来浇在龟头上，甬道前所未有地收缩绞紧，却无法阻止一大股液体还是从穴口溅了出来。James因后穴的高潮而往后瘫倒在Steve身上，等到这Alpha在他体内成结。

颈脖上的腺体离Steve仅几寸之遥，只要一口，这个Omega就属于他的了。

不。Steve推开James，他快成结了。无力的Omega往床上倒去，Steve却用了所有理智才把性器在成结的前一刻抽出来。他不可以标记这个Omega，这只会顺了那该死的父王的意。

他撸动着性器，将精液喷洒在Omega身上。

 

James似乎已经昏睡过去，蜷缩着躺在床上，身上还带有着属于Steve的液体。Steve喘着大气，干脆径直倒在Omega身边。

屋内还是充满着Omega发情的饶人味道，尽管也有着Alpha的气味，但这两者却没有融为一体。Steve轻轻拨开遮住Omega脸庞的棕色发丝，对方呼出沉稳的气息，看来一时半刻应该也不会醒过来的了。Steve犹豫着，最后还是把红色的布条摘了下来。

“天啊，这Omega的睫毛可真长。”Steve这么想着，睫毛还因泪水的原因显得一簇一簇的，因为不安眉宇间还皱着。Steve伸手揉开那团细小的皱纹，拂过那两片濡湿的睫毛。那双眼睛张大之后是怎样的颜色？他是王室的人吗？还是真的如父王所说的只是从街边找来的？Steve唯一知道的，就只有对方的名字而已。他解开对方手上缠着的布条，擦拭着对方身上各种还没干透的体液，Omega的信息素淡了些，但不用多久肯定会重新浓烈起来。

要是刚刚Steve真的射进去了呢？要是刚刚他真的咬下去了呢？然后James就真的被他标记了，替他生下一窝的孩子。或者James真的只是低贱的平民，是父王用来蒙羞自己的器具而已，或者他也是王室成员，然后他们就会联婚，父王就能利用自己的婚姻来扩大疆土。他自己也许这辈子还会标记其他的Omega，他也许根本不会爱James，他也许根本不会爱任何人，他也许根本没有爱人的能力...或者到了最后又有哪个奸臣想要置他于死地，这样James也会沦落到他母亲的下场一样，也许James这辈子也不会爱他，这种孱弱且并不能保护自己的Alpha，最后却还因他而死......

所以，这大概是最好的结局了不是吗？

Steve在James的嘴角上落下一吻，帮他盖上了被子。起身简单地穿着后走出房间，吩咐Sam待里面的人醒来后请他离开。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve的人生有两次觉得自己真的就这么死去了。

 

一次是两年前的那场大病，当他意识模糊孤独地躺在床上等待着死神的降临时，他看见了他的母后站在了他的床前。

 

而她身后站着的是他的父王，还有那些盼着他早点死的那群大臣。

 

医生宣布要是他过不了今晚的话就没救了。在持续的高烧和呕吐的状况下，他咬紧牙关，硬是撑了下来。他不能死，至少不能就这样死去，他的母亲为了他失去了自己的性命，他不能就这么辜负了她。

 

当Steve第二天睁开眼睛看见太阳的时候，他知道一切都已经改变。

 

这场大病改变了他的体格，他开始变得高大、强壮，他开始每天训练自己，开始每天参政会议，开始成为一名出色的Alpha。越来越多的人正视他的存在，站在他身边支持他，也越来越多的人谋划着怎样搞垮他，除掉他，而就在这时，Steve却自告奋勇地参战当兵。这对很多人来说无疑是个天大的好消息。谁也不能保证王位继承人会不会意外战死沙场，到时候就是自己上位的机会了。

 

只是，让他们失望的是，势如破竹的Steve每一次都战绩赫赫，一次又一次地凯旋，疆土一点又一点地扩大。

 

第二次他觉得他要死的时候，敌国的首领将他的盾牌击碎，强大的冲力将他击倒在地上，敌人掐住他的脖子打算给他最后一击。这一站他的父王认为他注定失败，但是要是拿下了敌国都城，从此两国间的战事就可以结束了。因此他出征之前他用剑指着父王，倘若这一次他能拿着敌国首领的头颅回来，父王就要将王位献上，否则即使他有命回来都会被处死。反正结局怎么样都是死，被掐住喉咙只剩最后一口气的Steve胡乱地摸索到还藏在靴子里的小刀，用尽全力劈头刺去。

 

两天后，筋疲力尽浑身是伤的Steve步履不稳地出现在王朝大厅，把手里的揪着的那颗头颅扔给在王位上的人，那头上还插着一把锋利的小刀，吓得国王差点在座位上跌下来。

 

不久后，新王上位。几乎所有旧王亲信都被罢免，疆土扩大新法颁布，正如Steve当初所想的，改朝换代。接下来的两天，全城举行盛大的庆祝活动。

 

Steve一直都不是个骄奢淫逸的人，当Sam提议好好奖赏一直以来和他并肩作战的战友们时，他没想到居然会有一群Omega前来“助兴”。整个宴厅充斥着混杂的气味，Alpha辛辣阳刚和Omega熏香诱人碰撞在一起，当杜根左拥右抱着两个浓妆艳抹的Omega描述着他的炸弹有多大多好使的时候，Steve真的有点担心接下来会发生什么不得体的事情。

 

忽然，敏感的嗅觉在这阵鱼龙混杂的气息中捕捉到一丝香甜的感觉，闻起来是Beta的味道，但却像是他吃过最美味的甜品上那一层薄薄的奶浆，似曾相识得又有点让他想到未曾记得尝过的乳汁味道。Steve顺着气味的方向望去—大厅角落里坐着一位男子，正轻挥手臂滑动指尖地弹拨着竖琴。

 

Steve的呼吸窒了一下。他没料过会遇到自己第一次结合的Omega，但这里可是皇宫呢，曾经和君王上过床总能捞到点什么好处。Steve一手撑着下巴远远望着期待接下来的发展，可那个Omega一直在低头专注地弹奏，一点都没有看过来的意思。

 

一个Alpha士兵走了过去，看起来醉得厉害，手里的酒都洒了一大半，一把搂住正在弹奏的Omega就往他颈脖上亲。音乐戛然而止，但尽情的各位谁也没有在意，Omega别过头两手抵着对方要凑过来的头挣脱出禁锢的怀抱，醉酒的士兵就顺势被推倒在地上，醉醺醺地睡了过去。Omega拨了拨被弄乱的头发，不自在地用衣袖抹了抹脖子上蹭到的唾液，原本闻起来是Beta的气味随即变得甜腻，腺体散发出来的气味似乎吸引了不少人的关注。越来越多喝醉的Alpha开始找空闲的Omega寻欢了，有好几个就在那角落附近徘徊。

 

Steve的胸膛莫名地燃起一股愠怒。如今的他可是一国之君，想要什么就要什么，区区一个Omega而已，一抓一大把。但是，这个Omega不同。他碰过的东西别人绝对不能碰。


End file.
